


Spike/Xander Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Spike/Xander from BtVS.Warnings: character death, dark themes





	1. No More Chip

It's pure instinct... pure accident.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt the boy, doesn't even change to his vamp face, but blunt human teeth close over the sensitive skin of Xander's shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle his cry of pleasure as the boy pounds into him.  
  
Xander lets out a soft curse, pulling away and grabbing the spot, now damp and white with teethmarks. He stares at it indignantly for a moment before turning his gaze on Spike. Gradually, indignation fades into shock and dismay, and he scrambles backward off the vampire, his breath quickening with fear.  
  
"No," Spike objects, pulling him back down. "If I wanted to hurt you, you'd know it. But if you don't bloody well finish what you started, I _will_ want to!"  
  
"But... the others... the chip..." Xander is babbling, making no sense, as usual when he's nervous, but he cautiously edges nearer to Spike again, lowering his body over the vampire's once more.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes with a weary sigh. "They don't have to know."  
  
When Xander gives him a dubious look, he insists, "Come on, now, love. After all this time you still think I want to hurt any of you lot?" He shrugs slightly, amending, "Slayer sometimes comes close -- but if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already... so you might as well finish this bloody brilliant shag we were in the middle of."  
  
Xander only hesitates a moment before surrendering to Spike's argument.  
  
He's not really sure if it's actually logical.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
If Spike's lying, he'll die happy.


	2. Do It My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Vamp!Xander, human!Spike)

"Wh-what... what the bloody hell happened?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure. I just... woke up like this..."  
  
"My.. my heart! I can _feel_ it..."  
  
"Yeah. And... I can _hear_ it... How weird is _that_?"  
  
"Too bloody weird. We must have somehow ended up in some... alternate dimension..."  
  
"So... I'm a... vampire... and you're a human..."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Takes you a bit, doesn't it, but eventually you get there."  
  
"..."  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why're you looking at me like... Hey! What the bleedin' hell do you think you're... _ow_! Let go!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What do you mean, _nope_? You'd better soddin' well let go of me, before I..."  
  
"Before you what, Spike? What is the pathetic... weak... little _human_ gonna do to me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought."  
  
"Xander... wait. I... don't want you to... to do this..."  
  
"That's not what it... [sniffs] _looks_ like from where I'm standing..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What? No argument?"  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you've got a bloody creepy smile?"  
  
"Yeah, well... just in the last five minutes..."


	3. Squish

He rushed across the graveyard to the spot where his human lay, ignoring the sickening popping and squishing sounds of the eyeballs under his boots. He was a bleedin' _vampire_ , after all. It wasn't as if a little thing like a bit of gore bothered him.  
  
What he saw when he reached the boy's side, however -- it made him feel physically ill in a way he hadn't felt since his own human days.  
  
The boy had put up an admirable fight, stabbing and punching and fighting with everything he had. The strange demon creatures were of a species Spike had never seen before -- swirling, shapeless masses of multiple tentacles and eye-stalks, most of which were now lying on the ground, ruthlessly ripped from their bodies during the course of the fight.  
  
Yes, Xander had definitely made an impressively valiant effort.  
  
But it hadn't been enough -- and Spike was too late.  
  
Or... maybe not.  
  
The boy was still breathing, but a few minutes longer and he wouldn't be.  
  
 _Would he want this_?  
  
Spike decided in an instant that it didn't matter. He didn't care.  
  
All he cared about was keeping Xander here with him.  
  
He changed to his vamp face as he knelt before the boy and took him into his arms...  
  
 _I promised you I'd get here in time... and I'm not going to let you down..._


	4. Paint the Town Red

He waits in the darkness for his new childe to awaken, idly stroking the creamy white skin and thinking about how lovely it will be when stained deep red with the blood of the victims this childe will take.  
  
Spike knew when he saw this one that he had a depth of darkness within him that turning would only accentuate. This one hardly needed his help to think of wicked things to do, malicious ways to wreak havoc in the lives of the people closest to him.  
  
But Spike was more than willing to try.  
  
The boy stirred beside him, blinking sleepily as he opened his eyes. He immediately recognized his sire and changed into his vamp face with an appreciative hiss.  
  
"There's my boy..." Spike's voice was a low rumble of possessive pleasure. "How are you feeling? Rest well? Shall we go out and..." He smirks at his own play on words as he concludes, "... paint the town red?"  
  
The fledgling's face twists into a wicked sneer, and he nods slowly, clearly pleased with the idea. He meet's Spike's blue eyes with his own golden ones as he slyly replies.  
  
"Yes... but... I'd rather start with this room..."  
  
As he speaks the younger vampire pounces on his sire, pinning him to the mattress and latching onto his throat with fervor -- and Spike can only hope that when the boy's drunk his fill, he'll still have the strength to rise.  
  
Otherwise, he thinks as things around him begin to fade... he may have just made a serious miscalculation.


	5. Blind Date

Xander hates blind dates.  
  
You never know what you’re getting into until it’s too late.  
  
He sits alone at a table for two near the entrance to the moderately pricey restaurant he’s chosen for this encounter, anxiously tapping one foot as he watches the door for any sign of his date.  
  
They chatted for a couple of weeks online before Xander worked up the nerve to ask the guy if he’d like to meet in person – and to his amazement, relief, and dread, the guy actually said yes.  
  
Xander’s eyes narrow with irritation as he sees Spike come through the door, and he rises to his feet to head him off before he can be seated. The laws of nature by which his life are governed always seem to dictate that whatever is the most damaging, complicating thing that could possibly happen, is exactly what will happen, and usually at the most important moments of Xander’s life – but not tonight.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Xander hisses as he stops directly in the blond vampire’s path.  
  
“It’s a restaurant. I’m here for a bite.”   
  
Spike leers at him, a smirk on his lips that would be frightening if Xander didn’t know already that the vampire is neutered and harmless. Xander takes a step that he hopes is intimidating, moving into the smaller man’s space.  
  
“There’s nothing for you here, Spike,” Xander insists coldly. “Get. Out.”  
  
Spike lets out an exasperated sigh, taking a step backward – giving ground. Xander feels a rush of pride as the vampire rolls his eyes, his gaze averted with embarrassment and nervousness. A moment later, however, Xander finds that the reaction is not due to his own intimidation skills.  
  
“Bloody hell, boy,” Spike protests in frustration. “Would you just let me pass?”  
  
“Why?” Xander demands.  
  
“Well, if you must know…” Spike finally admits, sounding painfully self-conscious, his words mumbled, barely audible. “… I’ve got a date, all right? And if he’s seen this little display before I meet him, you might have already scared him off!”  
  
“You… have a date?” Xander pauses a beat, considering, before his eyes widen and he adds, “With a guy?”  
  
“Vampire here.” Spike shrugs. “Not choosy about that sort of thing. So, if you’ll kindly let me past…”  
  
“Wait… what’s this guy’s name?”  
  
“Only know him by his online handle… sexyboy81.”  
  
“No. Oh, God, no…”  
  
“What? Xander? Hey, where’re you going?”


	6. In Love with Pain

It starts the moment Xander realizes that Spike doesn't really have a thing for Slayers so much as he has a thing for _pain_ \- the moment when he slams a fist across the vampire's face and watches the lust flare in smoldering eyes that glare up at him in bitter resentment; and Xander realizes with a shock of arousal that floods through him, if it's pain Spike wants - well, he'll gladly deliver.  
  
He shoves Spike up against the dirty stone wall, pinning his wrists and attacking his mouth with his own until he tastes blood - whose, he's not sure, but it doesn't really matter, does it?   
  
Neither of them is coming out of this unscathed.


End file.
